Please Go Out With Me
by Areku Burst
Summary: Allen is working in a Maid Cafe along with Lenalee to earn cash for college. Lenalee knows of Allens crush on Kanda and comes up with a genius plan to get them together. Poor Lavi just happened to get thrown in the works. Yullen & Lavi x Lenalee.
1. Tea Please

Basic Info- Allen 18. Lenalee 19. Kanda & Lavi 21. All of which are attending College.

xXx equals a time space breaker.

Warnings: Swearing, lots of it. ;D

Disclaimer: "I do not own the mighty Man.

xXx

"Yuu, you coming?" Lavi said loud enough so that people in the car park actually turned to look.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't call me that!" Kanda's fist clenched as a warning.

"Whoa calm down, lighten up." Lavi raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Humph."

"Come on you promised you'd go to that Cafe with me!"

"The one where that Asian girl with pigtails works at. Pervert."

"Hey I'm not a pervert! It's not my fault that the cafe she works in all the girls dress like maids! We have to go Yuu; it's the only chance I'll probably get to ask for her number! Please Yuu~"

"Stalker... for fuck's sake don't call me that."

Lavi frowned at the word stalker. "If you go, I promise I'll call you Kanda all day. No Yuu business whatsoever."

"Deal."

"YES YES YES YES!" Lavi cried, fist punching the air.

"Get in the car, dipshit." Yelled Kanda from Lavi's shitty red car. Well in Kanda's opinion it was a red bucket of shit. To Lavi, the red convertible was his baby.

Lavi hopped into the driver's seat, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cheered, flinging his arms around Kanda.

"Get the fuck off!" He shoved the jolly red head back. "Drive before I change my mind."

xXx

They pulled up outside a small white cafe. Lavi skipping happily to the door. Kanda trudging behind him slowly.

Inside a man with purple hair, wearing a white beret, greeted them. "Welcome to cafe Black Boots. I'm Komui, Chief of Staff. Seats for two? Allow my lovely sister Lenalee here, to take you to your table.

Lavi's face lighted up like a 100 watt bulb as he merrily followed the girl of his desires.

Kanda glared at the one eyed doofus. Judging by his face this must be the girl. He agreed momentarily that she was rather pretty until he noticed her skirt. If it were any shorter her navel would be on display. Kanda shuddered momentary at the thought.

"Now that you're seated another maid will be here shortly to take your order."Lenalee said pleasantly.

"Can I have you instea~ Ouch!"

Kanda hit him a wack on the arm.

Lenalee chuckled at the red haired boy's expense.

"Hey you laughed. Me and you are so meant for each othe~ Owww! "Lavi cried. Regaining his composure, he looked Kanda dead in the eyes and said casually with a smile," I'm going to strangle you with your pony tail."

"Shut it Captain Perv." Kanda retorted.

Lenalee left much to Lavi's disappointment and moments later a girl wearing a pink maids outfit with a red bow tied around her neck arrived to their table.

"May I take your orrr-" she asked cheerfully until she noticed who was sat at the table. Oh dear God, the pink maid tried not to panic. Kanda and his red haired friend. They went to the same college as her but they where in a different year thanks to being three years older than her. Hopefully they wouldn't recognise her. Although why should they recognise her. After all, she looked like a girl. Her name tag read Alana, and she was wearing very heavy makeup to cover a certain facial scar.

"Order." The pink maid coughed. Kanda stared at the maid. She looked oddly familiar. The white hair seemed to ring a bell, but the person he knew with hair like that was male and had a red scar from above his eyebrow ending just above his chin. Not that Kanda had been staring at that boys face for a long period of time taking in great detail. Of course not.

Slap.

"Did you just touch me, dipshit!"

"Dude, please order something, you've been staring at the maid for like 5 minutes now."

"Soba noodles," Kanda said while glaring at Lavi.

"Sorry but we only serve tea and cakes here." The pink maid apologised, bowing slightly causing her name tag to glint slightly as it caught the light.

"Green tea then." Curse that one eyed bastard for bringing him to a place that didn't serve real food!

"Thank you, your order will be ready soon." The pink maid blushed and walked off in rather clunky pink heels.

"I'll never know how girls walk in shoes like that." Lavi muttered to himself."

"Tranny."

"Shut up, Kanda! By the way, did that maid look familiar to you? Her name tag said Alana, but she looked a lot like that white haired kid at college. The one you called Moyashi. Do you think they're related?"

xXx

"Allen are you alright?" Lenalee asked worriedly at the sight of her white haired friend slumped over the sink in the kitchen in the cafe.

"Why did you send me to that table Lenalee?" He groaned.

"Huh, the one with the flirtatious red head?"

"Yes, and who was sat with him?"

"Who?" She asked dumbly.

"Kanda!"

"Wait, thee Kanda! The one you've had a major crush on for the past year. The one you've talked to a couple of times before, except he never remembers your name."

Allen replied meekly, "Yes that's him."

"Oh Allen this is your chance!"

"Pardon?"

"Leave it up to me!" Her eyes glinting with a plan.

xXx

"How long does it take to make a fucking cup of green tea!"

"Patience, potty mouth."

"Here comes your girl, dipshit."

"Really?" Lavi turned excitedly as Lenalee approached their table.

"Sir, there has been a problem with your order, if would be so kind as to join me in the back please."

"Oh damn, I really sorry!"

"No, no, don't worry, just come with me," Lenalee replied as she forcefully grabbed the apologetic Lavi and dragged him away. Leaving a stunned Kanda, "When the fuck I'm I going to get my tea." He muttered.

xXx

"Right we've got to make this quick. No telling when my brother might pop in."

"Would you go out with me?" Lavi blurted.

"I will." Lavi smiled, cheering mentally. "But on one condition!" His smile faltered.

"Sure, anything."

"You have to get your buddy Kanda to be officially dating my boy here."

"Your boy?" Lavi turned and saw the pink maid standing sheepishly beside the sink. He'd been too busy ogling Lenalee to notice him.

"You're a guy? Wait..." Lavi walked up and stared straight into Allen's eyes. "Say Jolly good."

"Jolly good?" Allen said, his accent ringing loud and true.

"I knew it, your that British boy from college mpph~!" Lavi cried before Lenalee slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, not so loud, you'll blow our cover. Now do we have a deal?"

"So I get Kanda & Moyashi here together and you'll go out with me?"

Lenalee nodded.

"Yes Yes Yes! Best day ever! Shake on it!" He cried extending his hand. Lenalee happily shook hands.

"DEAL!" They said in unison.

"But hmm what if Kanda's not interested in Moyashi?" Lavi muttered.

"Your problem. Not mine. If you want that date, you'll figure it out. Here's my number," Lenalee handed him a small white business card.

"Lenalee? Darling sister? ~" Komui called.

"Now get out of my kitchen," She smiled sweetly as she shoved the smiling red head out the door.

xXx

Hey thanks for reading. :3

I hope it wasn't too confusing. The pink haired maid, although I referred to as a she at the start is Allen and definitely male. Not femAllen.

Allens maid name is Alana, because Alana is the female version of Alan. xD

Please review and tell me what you think so far.

I'll update soon. :D


	2. Operation Awesome

Firstly I'd like to dedicate this to-

SecretYaoiLoverInc. Your review made me smile! EPIC WIN! xD

HinLove. I glad you love it and thanks for the review!

Honoka-Chan. Thank you for your review.

LovinOnlyForYuu. I greatly appreciate your input and I love you too! :3

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to their respective owners.

WARNING: Swearing around every corner. xD

xXx

"What the fuck was that about?"

"Just a misunderstanding." Lavi lied easily.

The pink maid strolled up to their table carrying a large silver tray holding the beverages.

"I apologize for the delay, here's your tea, bun and a green tea for you."

"About fucking time-Ouch! Don't touch me dipshit."

"You deserved that," Lavi said curtly before he smiled apologetically at the pink maid, "Thank you Alana."

"You're welcome," she replied. Her gaze fixed on Kanda. He returned the look with one of his infamous, "what the fuck are you looking at," glares.

xXx

"So Kanda, what do you think of Alana?" Lavi asked while drinking his tea.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh just wondering. Mmm, this tea is taste-fucking-bud-alicious!"

Kanda merely sipped his own in polite consideration. "I've had better."

"Don't be a party pooper, you can't deny this tea's awesomeness! It's almost a shame to drink it," he said peering into the tea cup. "You know if me and Lenalee got together, beside the fact that I could drink awesome tea every minute, you and Alana could double date with us."

"Not interested."

"So you like boys then."

SPLUTTER. COUGH.

Lavi received a lovely backwashed shower of green tea in his face as Kanda choked on his tea.

"What the fuck, Asswipe! I don't swing that way!" He spat glaring furiously at Lavi.

"Okay okay," Lavi replied wiping his face dry with his napkin. "I was just asking. Guys gotta wonder, especially since in all the years we've been friends, I've never seen you show even a flicker of interest in girls. Well an interest in ANYONE, for that matter."

Kanda was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "I don't have time for something as frivolous as a fucking relationship and don't ever ask me something like that again, fuck-wit."

"Take a chill pill buddy. No need to worry but I want you to know that I'd completely accept you if you were gay."

Kanda looked ready to protest before Lavi continued," I myself consider my own sexuality to be very open. I suppose if I were to label myself, I'd be bisexual. Although at the moment my heart is determinedly chasing after one particular girl in pigtails. I have however experimented with a number of guys that-"

"Too much information!" Kanda interrupted, standing up from the little table looking very disgruntled. "I'm leaving now before my self-restraint to punch that gaping hole on your face that you call a mouth breaks and I smash your face in so you never utter another word again."

"Kay, I love you too Kanda," Lavi joked.

"Shut the fuck up." Kanda stated as he walked toward the exit.

Lavi stood and quickly downed the last of his tea, "so fucking good," he murmured. "Here take my keys; you can wait in the car while I'll pay." Lavi yelled as he chucked the keys and Kanda caught them effortlessly in one hand.

xXx

Lenalee served him at the till.

"Any luck yet?"

"Well I'm pretty sure he's not interested in "Alana" but judging by the way he over-reacted when I asked if he was gay, I think Allen has a shot."

Lenalee cutely raised one eyebrow, "He better have more than a shot, if you want that date."

"Lenalee dear~ what are you talking about to this-"Komui gave Lavi the once over, "red haired man," he continued looming darkly over the two of them.

"Ah nothing brother, that'll be £10.50 please."

£10.50! What a rip! Well to be fair the tea was mind fuckingly awesome and God knows you can't put a price on awesome, Lavi cursed mentally.

xXx

BUZZZZZT BUZZZZZT

"Hello who is this?"

"Good morning Lenalee! It's Lavi from yesterday, remember?"

"Dude, its 6:30am!" She groaned.

"I know. That's why I said Good Morning."

"Urgh, I'm going to hang up."

"No wait! Sorry, let's not be hasty here! I called you because I have a plan to introduce Allen to Kanda today!"

"I'm listening."

xXx

Lavi and Kanda were sat in their college's campus garden on one of the decorative picnic benches eating lunch when inconspicuously, Lenalee and Allen just happened to walk by.

"Hey dumb-fuck, there's your girl along with some old man."

"Uh that's not an old man. That's Lenalee's young yet oddly white haired friend. We should invite them over!"

"Hell no."

Lavi ignored him, "Hey Lenalee and white haired friend who I don't know! Wanna have lunch with us?" Lavi winked at Lenalee; at least she thought he was winking. The whole eye patch covering his other eye didn't really help.

"Oh that would be delightful!" Lenalee called, winking back as she and Allen sat down at their picnic bench sitting face to face with a grumpy Kanda and an excited Lavi.

"So Lenalee, that tea I had yesterday was beyond awesome!" Lavi praised.

"Hey thanks but Allen here made your tea."

"Wha- really? Allen, you are too awesome, that tea was to die for!" Lavi punched Allen's arm playfully, while Kanda's eyebrow irked slightly.

"Oh no, I must have left my bag in the college!" Cried the very believable Lenalee.

"Don't worry; I'll help you find it. We'll be back soon. Be good!" Lavi called as he and Lenalee promptly vacated the table leaving Allen and Kanda.

"Get the fuck back here!" Kanda roared.

Lavi flashed a sly smile and waved his hand in reply as he quickly disappeared from view with Lenalee.

xXx

"Well I'd best introduce myself, I'm Allen Walker. And you are?" As if Allen didn't already know but he had to start somewhere with small talk.

"Kanda."

"Just Kanda? No surname?"

"No Shortstack, it's just Kanda. What's with that accent? You want a jolly good cup of tea or something?" Kanda said in a terrible British accent.

"I think you actually just butchered the British tongue."

Silence occurred as the two sat awkwardly eating their lunches. Allen decided to attempt another go at a conversation.

"So what are you eating?"

"Soba Noodles," Kanda stated." "I see you've got enough food to feed a small village for a month. Are you really going to eat all that Shortstack or are your eyes bigger than your stomach!"

"Yes I will actually eat all of this."

"Greedy Bastard."

"Shut up you twat! At least I eat a variety of foods unlike you and your staple diet of Soba Noodles."

"What did you call me Shortstack!"

"Oh so now you're deaf as well as thick!"

xXx

The two could be heard bickering all the way from Lenalee and Lavi's concealed spying spot.

"I don't think, Operation Super Awesome Plan to get Allen + Kanda together is working Lavi," whispered Lenalee.

"Nah if Yuu really hated Allen he would have punched him in the face by now. Besides I think Yuu enjoys a good banter."

"Who's You?"

"Kanda's first name, oh shit," Lavi slapped a hand to his forehead, "I probably shouldn't have told you. Just kind of slipped out but now that you know feel free to call him Yuu anytime you want to piss him off."

"BEANSPROUT!"

"IGNORANT PRI-"

RIIIIINNNNG

Thankfully the large bells hanging in the nearby church tolled loudly shutting the bickering two up as the bells announced a new hour. Kanda rose up from the picnic bench, lifting his bag he stalked off without saying a word and without noticing Lenalee and Lavi appearing from some bushes. The two sat down on either side of Allen.

"What now, Lavi? I'm dead positive that he hates my guts now," deadpanned Allen.

"Nope I wouldn't say that. If Yuu truly despised your internal organs you'd be missing a few right now or you'd be lacking a face," Lavi said casually oblivious to the horrified looks on Lenalee and Allen. "He might dislike you at the moment but give him time and he should warm up to you. Yuu's a tough nut to crack."

"Yuu?" Allen asked confused.

"Oh shit! Not again. Um I gotta go. I've got a History class now. Bye Allen! Bye Lenalee!"

xXx

Please review! :33

Reviews equal inspiration and keep the fire in my mind that people call creativity burning! :D

Burn Baby Burn! xDDD


	3. Table 12

Dedications-

Levioto Michi- Thank you for the review!

MoonPieeNinnjaaa- Jolly Good review! xD

Kudakoneko- Thank you very much for your review, I glad it made you laugh!

Epsilon16-I'm glad you enjoyed it, thank you!

JayJ- Thank youhoo.

HinLove-Aw your hyperness sounds adorable! Thank you for reviewing

LovinOnlyForYuu- It was a delight to read your review, I love you very much too! :3

Moonchaser316-Thank you for reviewing, keep on burning! xD

Thank you all for putting in the time to leave a review! It means a lot to me! TvT

DISCLAIMER: Man belongs to its respective owners.

WARNINGS: Multiple occurrences of swearing. ;D

xXx

_~Later that day~_

"Alana could you take this to table number 12 please?"

"No bother Chief," Allen chirped.

"Ah such a diligent worker!" Komui praised, watching the little pink maid blend into the sea of tea tables.

xXx

"Lets see. Table 12, table 12," mumbled Allen, "Ah," he said upon discovery. "Here is your tea sir. Please enjoy~!"

"Why hello again, Alana."

Sitting at the table in a smart business suit and top hat was Tyki Mikk. A regular costumer who much to Allen's dismay always requested him.

"Lovely to see you again too Mr Mikk." Allen's brow furrowed. He should have realised that Komui had sent him to accompany Tyki. The dead giveaway was his table, 12. The man never sat at any other table. He had even confessed that he had an odd fondness for the number 12. More like obsession Allen had thought at the time.

"Something the matter? You don't look very happy to see me. Why don't you join me for tea and spill all your troubles." Tyki gestured to the vacant chair.

Allen smiled nervously; this guy could read him like a book. "Ah nothing's wrong, it's just..." Allen quickly tried to think of a way to get as far as politely possible from Tyki.

Tyki rose from his chair and like a true gentleman, pulled out the chair for Allen. "Please sit."

"Damnit."Allen muttered under his breath, resigning himself to the chair of doom. He knew entertaining the guests was a part of his job but this man was just so darn creepy. Like right now for example, Tyki was unabashedly and quite blatantly letting his eyes rove hungrily up, down and all over Allen's petit frame. Pervert! This guy had either no self restraint or just no shame. He shivered slightly, feeling somewhat violated in his revealing outfit. He had told the Chief of his discomfort with Tyki but all Komui had heard was the rustle of the large tips left by Tyki only when he was accompanied for tea with "Alana".

"Black tea with four teaspoons of sugar?" Asked Tyki and without waiting he began to add the sugar. Due to his numerous frequent visits, Tyki was well informed on just the way Alana liked her tea. He handed the teacup to Allen. "By the way, I only added two teaspoons. I don't want you getting fat now." He smirked, his sharp white teeth glinting.

IGNORANT, INSOLENT, TOP HAT WEARING JERK! Allen bit his tongue. Smiling politely he used his simple well rehearsed response, "Thank you, Mr Mikk."

"Please Alana, do call me Tyki."

Mentally switching off, Allen nodded and sipped his tea. Tyki continued to talk, his voice droning in the background. The ability to daydream and at the same time pay attention to the costumer had become a refined skill. Without this ability, Allen would most likely have lost the will to live long ago. His thoughts drifted and cumulated around a certain pony tailed college student.

xXx

"Yuu get your Japanese ass in ma car!" Lavi jeered.

"Don't call me that fuck-wit." Kanda slammed the car door vehemently on purpose.

"My baby," whimpered Lavi, stroking the steering wheel affectionately, while Kanda chuckled.

"Sadist," Lavi mumbled.

"What was that?" Kanda arched an eyebrow accusingly.

"Uh nothing," Lavi quickly changed the subject, "so I spent lunch with Lenalee today! High five me, high five me!" Lavi waved his hand excitedly in the air. Come on don't leave me hanging."

"Keep your eyes on the road, dipshit." Kanda lazily slapped his hand out of the way.

"And you spent Lunch with her friend Allen."

"Who?" Kanda looked genuinely blank.

"You know the kid with white hair. He ate lunch with you."

"Wait you mean that glutinous Beansprout?"

"Yeah that's Allen Walker! How'd you get on with him?"

"Meh."

Lavi fixed Kanda with a puppy dog stare.

"What! Don't look at me with that jacked up face of yours. You know that expression fucking creeps me out. You only make it when you want something. Spill it dipshit."

"Promise me, you'll at least try to get on with Allen.

"Who?"

"Beansprout! Promise me you'll at least try to get to know him before you decide to hate him."

"I don't hate him. Wait, forget I said that!" Kanda glared at Lavi who was smiling stupidly at Kanda's slipup. "Give me one good reason why the fuck I should be nicer to him?"

"Because dear Kanda," Lavi refrained from calling him Yuu in an attempt to get him in his good books. "Lenalee and Beansprout are best friends. If I want to see more of her, I'm going to need her best friend to feel comfortable with you. So if there's even a tiny sliver of love for me in that big dark heart of yours, you'll at least try. After all that is what best friends do for each other." Technically Lavi wasn't lying because if Kanda did act friendlier to Allen, maybe they would get together and then Lenalee really would go out with him. Lavi simply wouldn't mention the deal. Not mentioning something doesn't count as lying right?

Kanda was quiet for a moment, his eyes staring at nothing, while the cogs in his head twirled.

Finally he spoke. "Fine."

"Yay thank y-"

"Shut it fuck face! I wasn't finished."

Lavi gestured zipping his lips shut.

"I will be nicer to Beansprout as long as you call me Kanda from now on."

Lavi unzipped his lips, "Deal! I always knew you loved me Kanda!" He cried spreading his arms in an attempt to hug Kanda only to receive a sharp jab in the stomach.

"Whore."

"Kanda are you jealous of my love for Lenalee?" Lavi asked incredulously, while Kanda shook his head.

"Deflate your swollen ego, idiot."

"Aw Kanda, don't worry. The love we share is a special kind of love that only develops between two best friends and it is impossible to break!"Lavi invaded Kanda's personal space again and this time succeeded in embracing Kanda in what Lavi could only describe as one of the most awesome friendship hugs ever to happen in history!

Kanda sit ridged, his back tense. "You have 5 seconds to let go of me before I break your neck," his voice dripping with murderous intent.

Lavi quickly released him from the odd sided most awesome friendship hug in history ever.

"Dipshit, you could have crashed the car and killed us both for the sake of a fucking hug!" Kanda roared.

"But Kanda I parked the car before I hugged you." Kanda looked suddenly out the window in disbelief, to see the row of little flats.

"What the fuck! When did you!"

"Aw your jealousy must have blinded you." Lavi cooed, climbing out of his car. Kanda sat on in the car, immobilized with a mix of emotions. Mostly disbelief and pure rage at Lavi.

"Kanda! Hurry up you have the keys!" Lavi called, standing outside their flat.

Kanda slammed the car door, his rage subsided slightly as Lavi winced.

"Hah." He chuckled darkly.

xXx

Yay, Kanda & Lavi share a flat! xD

Hey it's almost 3am!

Please review, because I am very tired now but reviews are like bolts of energy that shall keep me going!

Thank you all for reading. :3


End file.
